A yo-yo in the prior art has been played with various tricks. For example, after the yo-yo is thrown out with a string and spins in a high speed at the end of the string, various fancy motions such as “walk the dog”, “magic ball”, “around the world” and “Paris tower” are made through operating the string, and even the various fancy motions can be cohered together to form a series of playing methods. Furthermore, some yo-yos can be played while being held by hands. For example, the yo-yo is provided with a protruding axle on an outer side of a rotating disk of the yo-yo and in the middle of the rotating disk, in which the protruding axle can rotate relative to the rotating disk, and for the convenience of holding, the protruding axle may extend beyond a disk edge of the rotating disk, and even an end surface of the protruding axle is enlarged to have a plate shape, such that the protruding axle can be pinched at two sides of the yo-yo, and the rotating disk of the yo-yo can keep rotating when the yo-yo is held by hands. Thus, in cooperation with the string's motion, there can be more playing methods. However, the yo-yo with the structures above cannot meet the requirement of the hobbyists for the playing methods gradually, as they become more skilled and try new playing methods continuously.